Like The Waves
by JustCallMeBry
Summary: El mar es azul, sus ojos también. ¿Un verano puede cambiar a una persona? Él estaba enamorado de ella, ella ahora lo estaba del mar. Reniega a ser japonesa, afirma ser hawaiana. ¡Aloha, chicos! ¡Cowabunga! KK&AK Puede que SK&RM y HH


¡Aloha a tod s!

Soy Ana pero prefiero que me llamen Bry o Bryana. Soy de Barcelona, España. Tenía muchísimas ganas de subir este fic que llevo planeando hacer desde hace mucho.

Bueno, espero que os guste y donde veáis un '*', luego cuando acabe el capítulo veréis el significado de esas palabras.

Y ahora… ¡os dejo con el primer capítulo!:)

* * *

**_Like the Waves _**

** by JustCallMeBry **

_**Chapter 1:**_

El verano se había terminado, para mala suerte de todos los adolescentes de este planeta y para mí, por lo tanto había que volver a la preparatoria Ekoda.

Este verano ha sido el mejor de mi vida, al principio creí que iba a ser lo peor del mundo ya que me iba a Hawái.

¿Por qué una japonesa proveniente de Shibuya se iba a Honolulu, Hawái?

Hace poco me enteré de que mi difunta madre, Maeli*, era Hawaiana por parte de madre, es decir, mi abuela Vaitiare* era de Hawái. Yo nunca los conocí ya que mi padre no se llevaba bien con mi familia materna pero este verano recibí una misiva de ellos pidiéndome que pasara todo el verano con ellos. Me reusé miles de veces pero mi padre me pidió que fuera, que lo hiciera por él y por mi madre, al final acepte y fui.

Lo difícil fue contárselo a mis amigos y a él. Sobre todo al él, que le dio lo mismo que yo me fuera…

Recuerdo el último día de clase. Estaba hablando con un amigo mío, Jake Deword, cuando comencé a llorar por lo de irme todo el verano a Hawái. Kaito y Hakuba estaban con todo el grupito de chicos, hablando de las vacaciones, en clase mientras que Keiko y Akako estaban con las chicas.

* * *

**~ Flash Back ~**

- Aoko, yo creo que este verano podríamos quedar, así me ayudas con la recuperación de ciencias. En serio, lo llevo peor que mal. – me pidió el rubio haciendo un gracioso puchero.

De golpe, como si me hubiera bajado la regla, empecé a llorar cual magdalena. Me tapé la cara con mis manos, que eran pequeñas intentando que no se escaparan mis futuros hipos por el llanto.

- ¡¿Estas llorando Nakamori?! – grito, o pregunto, Akira Hozuke. Sentí miles de miradas sobre mí.

Me quite las manos de la cara al escuchar un golpe contra lo que creía que era la pared. Pude ver, borrosamente por culpa de las lágrimas, a Jake acorralado en la pared por dos chicos, mis dos mejores amigos.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, imbécil?! – grito Kaito cabreado. Le tenía cogido de mala manera por la camiseta.

- Yo…nada…lo…lo…juro! – grito el aludido asustado.

- Las señoritas no lloran por nada. Jake, ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó con una ceja alzada Hakuba. Por su tono de voz algunos dirían que estaba relajado, pero para le gente que lo conocía sabía que estaba cabreado y preocupado.

- Nada…lo….juroo! – grito el rubio otra vez.

- ¡Repito, que cojones le has hecho! – le grito Kaito. Acerco su cara a la de Deword hasta quedar muy cerca y le susurró algo. El chico se puso más pálido que la leche, empujo a mi amigo y se fue corriendo.

- ¡No huyas, imbécil! – le grito el moreno con el pelo revuelto.

Me volví a cubrir la cara con mis manos y comencé a llorar más todavía. Soy estúpida, nadie lloraría por irse a Hawái pero es que no quiero separarme de mis amigos…De Kaito…De mi Kaito. Sentí como me abrazaban y solo inspirar pude saber que era Hakuba, nunca confundiría su olor a Dolce & Gabanna. Era la única persona que conocía que olía a esa colonia.

- ¿Qué ocurre Aoko? ¿Te ha dicho algo Jake que te ha ofendido? Puedo ir y enseñarle que a las mujeres no se les hace llorar… - me susurró él. Yo seguí llorando, le echaría mucho de menos.

- ¡Aparta Pomposo! – le grito mi amigo de la infancia. Ahora era el moreno el que estaba agachado a mi lado, yo seguía sentada en mi silla. - ¿Aoko, que te pasa? – me pregunto ahora él.

De golpe a mi lado estaba Keiko y Akako, la última porque la primera la había arrastrado, preguntándome que ocurría.

- ¿Aoko que ocurre? No llores… - decía Keiko.

- Nakamori, lloras por todo… - dijo suspirando la bruja.

- Aoko, deduzco que lo que te sucede no tiene que ver con Jake pero aun así me preocupa, que ocurre? – me volvió a preguntar el inglés.

- ¡Lo mato! ¿¡Aoko, que cojones te ha hecho ese!? – pregunto el mago alterado.

- ¡Que me voy todo el verano a Hawái! – grite yo. Keiko pego un gritito.

- ¡No! Íbamos a ir al parque de atracciones, a hacer fiestas de pijamas y a irnos a un balneario… ¡No te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar! – grito mi amiga.

- Exagerada… ¿era solo eso? Sabías que en Hawái los hombres están buenísimos, muchas estaríamos saltando y celebrando si fuéramos tú. Lo que no entiendo es por qué vas, tu padre por culpa de Kid no creo que tenga vacaciones… ¿Por qué vas a Hawái, Nakamori? – me pregunto la del pelo con reflejos morados.

Me fije en Kaito, estaba en estado de shock. Le conocía y sabía que estaba encajando la noticia de mi marcha hacia las islas tropicales.

- Bueno… ¡Que te vaya bien, Ao…Aoko! – dijo el sonriente. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a seguir hablando con los demás varones.

**- ññññññ -**

Al día siguiente me fui, con la cabeza gacha y el corazón hecho pedazos. La primera semana lo pase peor que mal, creía que si me quedaba encerrada en 'mi habitación' el verano se pasaría más rápido, pero que va… pasaba más lento que un caracol. Una tarde aburrida, decidí salir al patio trasero que conectaba a la playa.

Pude ver a mi primo Jhoan en la playa haciendo estiramientos junto con otros chicos, todos iban con neoprenos puestos. Me mordí el labio al ver a un rubio de ojos azules riendo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Uno de ellos me señalo y mi primo me hizo un gesto para que fuera. Suspire y moví mis piernas hacia la costa donde al llegar mi primo se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme.

- Comenzaba a preocuparme… creí que no saldrías… - me dijo el en inglés.

¿Lo bueno de este viaje? Puedo perfeccionar mi inglés.

- Si, lo siento… - susurré bajando la cabeza. La levante lentamente y me fije en los otros cuatro chicos que estaban ahí parados. - ¿Y vosotros sois? – pregunté tímidamente.

- ¡Soy Eogan, encantado! - me dijo el dándome un abrazo. Noté como su mojado neopreno se pegaba a mi camiseta azul. Me fije en su pelo castaño rizado, parecía una escarola. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír por dentro.

- Yo soy Sean. ¡Bienvenida a Honolulu! – se presentó uno que iba rapado al estilo militar. Yo le di una abrazo, el cual el correspondió.

- Nena, tienes delante de ti a Ahston, lo sé, soy la cosa más sexy del mundo. – me dijo un chico con el pelo moreno. El alma se me cayó a los pies al fijarme en él, era clavado a Kaito.

De golpe, comencé a llorar, soy una blandengue. Sentí como me rodeaban unos brazos y al levantar mi mirada pude ver que era el chico rubio. Le miré confundido.

- No sé por qué estas llorando pero si es por lo que ha dicho el idiota de Ahston, ahora mismo como puedes ver le van a ahogar. ¡Chicos, llevadle con su futura mujer… Si, la que vive en el fondo del mar, el pez payaso! – grito él. Yo comencé a reírme y el posó su azulada mirada en mí.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Ashton y las risas de los otros, incluido mi primo, para luego escuchar un chof.

- ¿Sabes lo bueno de ser surfista? – me preguntó el mientras se separaba de mí. Yo negué con la cabeza. – Que si tienes ganas de llorar, tus penas se las lleva el mar, creo que es algo bueno.

Yo sonreí al escuchar eso.

- Soy…Aoko Nakamori. – le dije dándole la mano. El la cogió y me tiró hacia sus brazos, luego me susurró algo que nunca olvidare.

- Aloha, Aoko. Yo soy Luke y seré la persona que te hará sonreír siempre que lo necesites…

Yo sonreí mientras le rodeaba con mis brazos. Después de un rato donde me pude desahogar llorando por lo de antes, nos separamos y nos sentamos en la arena.

- Es precioso, digo, lo poco que he visto de Hawái hasta ahora… - le susurré yo. Él me sonrió y me revolvió el cabello. - ¡Oye! – le grite.

- ¿Qué? El pelo ya lo tienes revuelto por culpa del aire. ¿Qué más da que le dé una mano? – me preguntó riendo. Yo me quede como tonta viendo como surfeaban mi primo y los chicos.

- ¡Oahu! – dije al ver como Sean hacia un truco en el aire mientras cabalgaba una ola.

- Aoko… ¿Sabes surfear? – me preguntó el. Yo le miré y negué con la cabeza. - ¿Te gustaría aprender? – me preguntó el.

Yo asentí sonriente.

- Pues amiga mía, este verano aprenderás a surfear como que me llamo Luke Galgher. ¡Chicos, tenemos una nueva surfista por la zona! – grito él.

**~ End Flash Back ~**

* * *

Y desde aquel día, puedo decir orgullosamente que soy una surfista. Por algo me llaman la sirenita… Apodo ridículo, lo sé. Mi ingles ha mejorado y ahora lo hablo perfectamente bien, ya no soy tan tímida y ahora tengo muchos amigos.

El último día antes de irme hacia Japón, mi mejor amigo Luke me regalo una pulsera con su nombre y el mío, era de plata de leí y con grabados de olas, era absolutamente preciosa.

Se puede decir que he cambiado, no mucho pero he cambiado. Mi pelo ahora me llega hasta un poco más debajo de mis pechos, me lo corte porque no me gustaba tan largo, lo llevo totalmente liso y llevo mechas californianas azules, ya no soy tan 'infantil por lo tanto llevo pantalones cortos rotos y camisetas típicas de las chicas surfistas.

Ginzo, mi padre, está muy preocupado porque dice que no es normal que un viaje me haya cambiado tanto. Yo para finalizar mi cambio… le dije que me quería ir a vivir a Hawái. Mi padre se puso histérico y yo simplemente me fui a dormir, mañana tendría que aguantar las miradas de sorpresa al verme.

Solo despertarme mire por la ventana, suspire al ver que no se podía ver el mar.

- Pronto estaré allí, lo prometo… - susurré yo mientras me dirigía a mi armario. Saque el uniforme, al instante de verlo hice una mueca de asco.

Era horrendo pero tenía que ponérmelo, después de estar preparada, cogí mi cartera de color azul y baje a la cocina. Al entrar le entregue una hoja a mi padre, dejo de lado su diario y su café para echarle un vistazo. Al leerla me miro con cara confusa.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te firme este permiso? – me preguntó el serio. Seguía enfadado.

- Es para salir del instituto durante la media hora d'almuerzo. – le explique yo sonriente. El bufó y yo le entregue un bolígrafo, el cual saque de mi cartera, para que lo firmara.

Cinco minutos después salía de casa con una sonrisa enorme, tenía el permiso firmado y…. ¡Llegaba tarde!

- Mierda…mierda…mierda… ¡Y más mierda! – grite mientras corría. Podía ver de refilón como la gente mi observaba. Normal, parecía que estaba loca.

Al entrar vi que no había nadie por los pasillos, comencé a correr y abrí la puerta de ''3-B'', al entrar miles de ojos se posaron sobre mí.

- ¡Dabuten*, llego tarde el primer día de clases! – pensé yo.

- ¿Se…se…señorita Nakamori? – me pregunto Naomi Hozuri, nuestra tutora. Nos la presentaron el último día de clases.

- Si… - dije riendo. Puse mi mano derecha en alto, luego extendí el pulgar y el dedo meñique mientras los demás dedos permanecían curvados, a la vez agite la mano hacia los dos costados. Hice "la señal de Shaka*". - ¡Aloha, Cowabunga! – dije riendo.

Escuche los gritos de Keiko, Haruka y algunas chicas más, también a algunos chicos de clase. Entonces le vi, vi a Kaito Kuroba y **_no sentí absolutamente nada._**

* * *

_**Palabras 'Raras':**_

_**La señal de Shaka**_ = es un gesto típico de saludo que se suele asociar con Hawái y con la cultura de la playa y el surf en general. Se hace extendiendo el pulgar y el dedo meñique mientras los demás dedos permanecen curvados, levantando la mano como para saludar. En ocasiones, se agita la mano de un lado a otro para enfatizar el gesto. El gesto del shaka se puede describir colegialmente como el de "relajaloo!".

**_Maeli =_**Nombre Hawaiano, es de mujer. Significa: _Calma, serena._

_**Vaitiare** = _Nombre Hawaiano, es de mujer. Significa:_Flor de Mar._

**___Dabuten =_ **Normalmente los españoles lo dicen. O al menos mis amigos lo dicen, es como decir: _¡Genial!_

Y bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero os guste y nos vemos pronto.

_¿Reviews? ¿Follow? ¿Favorite?3_


End file.
